


My son

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 The Moment of Truth, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur and Hunith have a conversation in Ealdor





	My son

**Author's Note:**

> The first lines of this fic are taken directly from the episode. 
> 
> Thanks to digthewriter for the beta reading and her patience with my misuse of full stops :-) 
> 
> Thanks to the mods for organizing this wonderful fest once more!

Just as Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana had left, Hunith came closer to his son.

“He must care for you a great deal,” she said, looking outside towards Arthur. 

“Arthur'd do the same for any village. That's just the way he is,” Merlin answered. 

“It's more than that. He's here for _you_.”

“I'm just his servant.”

“Give him more credit than that. He likes you.”

“That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now.” 

“You don't really believe that, do you?” Hunith insisted.

Merlin shrugged and left.

Hunith sighed and started to tidy up the kitchen. A few seconds later, someone came into the house.

“Hunith, it’s me, Arthur. I forgot my waterskin,” he said from the entrance of the house.

Hunith smiled. He could have sent Merlin to fetch his waterskin. Hunith spotted it on the table so she took it.

“It’s here.” 

Arthur came into the kitchen.

“Thank you.”

Arthur took the waterskin but stayed where he was. Hunith’s feeling that Arthur wasn’t there only for the waterskin grew.

“I… I wanted to thank you again,” Arthur finally said.

“What for? It’s you who arrived to help us.”

“You welcomed us in your home as we were a part of your family.”

“Aren’t you in a way?”

Arthur smiled. 

“I… I suppose.”

Hunith smiled too. She easily saw through Arthur’s behaviour.

“Arthur… I know how you feel about my son and... I’m glad Merlin has found someone like you in Camelot.”

Hunith saw Arthur hesitate. She guessed the situation wasn’t easy for him. She didn’t want him to feel pressurised to do or say something so she added: “We can continue as if this conversation never happened if it’s easier for you.”

“It would but… I can’t deny you’re right. Merlin is no usual manservant and… I care for him even if I don’t know how to show it.”

“You show it to eyes that can see it.”

“Eyes of a mother?”

Hunith nodded and Arthur smiled sadly.

Hunith remembered what Merlin had told her about Arthur’s mother in his letters. Arthur’s life would have been so different if his mother had survived. He must know that but that wouldn’t make anything easier, though. Arthur turned toward the door but didn’t move to get out. He faced Huntih again, fidgeting, his fingers tightly wrapped around the waterskin.

“Hunith, there is another thing I wanted to tell you…”

He kept fidgeting and Hunith came closer to put her hands on his, trying to calm him down. It should have worked as he finally said what he wanted to : 

“I know about Merlin’s secret.”

Hunith tensed, waiting for what Arthur would say next. Unsure if it was a good thing or not, even now that she knew about Arthur’s feeling. 

“I… I won’t do anything about it. I can’t acknowledge it. Not when my father’s rules are in still so strict in Camelot. But I wanted you to know that I’ll do anything I can to protect him.”

“As he’s doing anything he can to protect you?”

“Yes… Not in a very discreet manner, though.”

“He’s born clumsy.”

They exchanged another smile before Arthur left the house.

*** 

Kanen was defeated, Ealdor was free and under Camelot’s protection. They had nothing left to do here and Arthur had to go back to the castle…

He knew that but still, he couldn’t help feel bad leaving. He would have wanted to stay longer, to help them rebuild, to do more for them.

In the few days he had spent in the tiny village, Arthur had managed to fall in love with the place. It had also helped him see Merlin in another light. He understood him better now. Seeing where he had grown up, meeting Will and his mother. 

They had to leave though… Most of the village had come to say goodbye. Arthur greeted all of them personally. Then, he came in front of Hunith, unsure of what to say.

She took the matter in her hands, literally, hugging Arthur as if he was a relative.

“Take care of my son.” she murmured.

“I will… And I’ll take care of the man I love.”

They exchanged a secret smile.

***

They'd been riding for a few hours--the girls chatting animatedly and Merlin strangely silent. 

He was surprised when Merlin finally spoke.

“What did you tell my mother when we left?”

“That her gruel was delicious.”


End file.
